Клато в стихах
by JamieBradley
Summary: "Голодные игры" с точки зрения Като в стихах. На всякий случай, Т. Буду весьма признательна за отзывы! Продолжения больше не будет, у меня нет вдохновения писать по этому фандому.
1. Chapter 1

**A****/****N****:** Все права на книгу «Голодные игры» и ее персонажей принадлежат Сьюзен Коллинз. Я же всего лишь хочу развлечь вас стихами собственного сочинения по мотивам (:

Буду весьма благодарна за отзывы!

С уважением,

**Jamie Bradley**

- 1 -

_POV Cato_

- Я - доброволец! - и гордой походкой прямо на сцену вперед.

Она обаятельно так улыбается, мне, как всегда, не везет.

Крики толпы: "Все приветствуйте Като! Браво трибуты! Ура!"

Нас воспитали наверно неправильно: главное - это игра.

Смотрит смущенно, но глаз не отводит. Что она, что она ждет?

Мы с ней теперь лишь соперники, правда? Что я такой идиот!

Не отказаться от чести предложенной, слишком уж долго я ждал.

Но вот такой у богов жалкий юмор: ставить любовь под удар.

Мамины руки, напутствия брата. Черт его знает, а вдруг не вернусь?

Но не прощаюсь, плохая примета. Пусть будут счастливы, пусть!

Менторы, поезд, просмотр Жатвы. Кто там сравнится со мной?

Вот бы другую еще мне напарницу, все бы осталось игрой.

Мы с нею - профи, мы - гладиаторы, мы лучше всех и всегда!

Глупое сердце, не бейся стремительно, не подводи ты меня.

Парад, тренировки, мелькают события, словно в каком-то бреду...

Ну почему, как она улыбалась мне, я все забыть не могу?

Показ, интервью. "Ты - машина-убийца! Все ясно? Ты понял? Давай!"

Она в этом платье так восхитительна, что глаз бы не отрывал.

- А как же девушки? Есть любимая? - О чем ты, Цезарь? Ха-ха!

Разве не знаешь, любовь - это слабость, похож я на слабака?

Улыбка задорнее, холод в глазах, ответный зрителей гогот.

Да-да, я умею вас веселить, обаятельный киллер-робот.

Последний ужин, за круглым столом - словно одна семья.

- Я знаю тринадцать способов без оружия прикончить тебя.

- Всего на три меньше. Но это неважно, ведь у меня будут ножи.

Тебе хватит двух: в сердце и в шею. - Свою шейку побереги!

_Продолжение следует…_


	2. Chapter 2

_-2-_

**Бойня у Рога Изобилия**

_POV Cato_

Это странное и пасмурное утро

Начинается с обратного отсчета.

Для любви несбывшейся минута

Сердца вниз последнего полета.

Дар язычников богине древности -

Для нее пролью сегодня кровь,

Будет сладким жертвоприношение

Агнцев малых от меня и Клов.

С первым звуком начала игры

Начинается древний танец.

Поле брани - не место лжи,

это площадь боев без правил.

Рукоять ложится в ладонь,

Словно я с мечом и родился.

Спрятать Клов за своей спиной.

Её охранник - её убийца.

Отнимая их жалкие души,

Покрывая себя легкой кровью

Словно Арес Всемогущий,

Я пишу здесь свою историю.

А когда заберут их тела,

Посмотри на красные пятна -

На земле рисовал тебя

Кровью, плотью. Но вот загадка,

Что грызет мою душу, - вопрос:

Победить или быть любимым?

Столько жертв для древних богов,

И никто нам помочь не в силах.

_Продолжение следует…_


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

_POV Cato about Peeta_

Я завидую ему, да, и хочу прямо здесь заплакать.

Я готов его придушить, своего по несчастью брата.

Я хотел бы его убить, размозжить его череп о камень,

Но в начале - в начале месть за его нарушение правил.

Я заставлю его смотреть, как она в огне запылает,

Принудительно будет жить, пока Огненная подыхает.

Он еще не раз пожалеет, что решил меня обмануть,

А пока... а пока подарим ему несколько лишних минут.

Пусть подумает, я недалекий и не вижу любви в глазах,

Обещаю, что он узнает, он еще почувствует страх.

Чтобы я подарил ей смерть, он еще (и не раз) попросит,

А потом под самый конец я подкину ему вопросик,

Я спрошу его прямо в лицо, улыбаясь при этом беззлобно,

А готов ли ее он убить, чтобы больше ей не было больно?

Что он знает вообще о любви, если сам не готов убить?!

Здесь на играх я - бог справедливости, я оставлю его жить.

_Продолжение следует…_


	4. Chapter 4

**-4-**

_POV Cato _

Начинается веселая охота,

Что для Капитолия забава,

И уже загонщик собрал свору,

И по лесу понеслась облава.

Убивать - наука не простая,

Выследить - наука посложней.

Злобных гончих яростная стая -

**Дети мчатся убивать детей**.

Бешенством отравленные вдохи,

Яростью приправлены слова,

Вдалеке от костровища всполохи,

Жертва, не смотри в мои глаза,

Не ищи там жалости, поверь мне,

Ты увидишь только пустоту.

Убиваю прочим на потеху,

Убиваю, так как я люблю.

_Продолжение следует…_


	5. Chapter 5

**-5-**

_POV Cato _

Мне сегодня приснился сон. Здесь, на Играх, совсем не к месту,

Но во сне я мечтал о том, что мы с Клов победили вместе.

Мы вернулись вдвоем домой, обрученные вечной славой,

Снилось, как целовал ее, а она в ответ улыбалась.

Мне вообще редко снятся сны, а такие совсем не бывало,

Это даже чуть-чуть смешно, но во сне нас любовь спасала.

Я проснулся с теплом в груди и лежал, не смыкая глаз,

Я сегодня в полночной тиши помечтал немного о нас,

О несбыточном, знаю сам, тут каким не молись богам,

Не изменит никто того, что уже предписано нам.

Мне сегодня приснился сон. И я встал, улыбаясь мечтательно,

А она посмотрела строго: "Всех пугать вовсе необязательно.

Что за странный такой оскал? Неужели что-то замыслил?

Я тебе напомнить хочу, что наш план - никакого риска.

Женишок тут и так как снег... И давай уж займемся делами,

Нам пора прочесать тот лес". И она ушла за ножами.

Мне сегодня приснился сон, но слова - как мороз по коже.

"Знаешь, Клов, я тебя убью". А в ответ: "Я тебя тоже".

_Продолжение следует…_


	6. Chapter 6

**-6-**

_POV Cato _

Я должен быть рад, что поймали ее. Но один урок с детства знаю:

Никогда не оставляй недобитых жертв, раненная змея - кусает.

Нас вроде много, но страх во мне то ли под кожей, то ли под сердцем

Говорит, что надо бежать быстрей, говорит, что я - ее жертва.

Словно нас стадо беззащитных овец, а она - злой серый волк.

Я боюсь ее, я боюсь, боюсь, словно загнанный в угол зверек.

В легкие входит запах смерти и крови, и я закрываю глаза,

Я молюсь, кто угодно, пусть кто угодно, только не Клов, не она.

Беспокойный сон и адское утро, меня терзают смерти видения,

Ранил женишка и то хорошо, пусть мучается от истощения.

Проваливаюсь в марево галлюцинаций, повторяя про себя молитву:

Арес, помоги мне, прошу помоги, столкни меня с Огненной в битве!

_Продолжение следует…_


End file.
